


Collared and Claimed

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Consensual Sex, Contracts, D/s, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piss kink, Post-Canon, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sex Club, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After the revolution, Connor comes back to work wearing a collar, and clearly under Gavin's thrall. Hank is concerned and trails them to a club, where he discovers Connor has in fact embraced his freedom through experimenting with his sexuality.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Other(s), Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Collared and Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote some horny nonsense, so enjoy this ridiculously kinky outing! I apologize for nothing, but I also understand if it's not your cup of tea.

Hank's blood ran cold when Connor showed up at the DPD for the first time since the revolution ended. The collar around his neck was hard not to see. The neon blue stood out like the armband Connor no longer wore on his clothing, as if it had been moved from one place to another. Connor's head was bowed in submission, and Gavin walked in front of him, a smug smile on his face. Worse, he was tossing Connor's coin up into the air, whistling as he flipped it without a care in the world.

What the hell had happened in the span of a few weeks? Connor hadn't shown up to Chicken Feed after the revolution looking like this. He'd been happy with his freedom, delighted to finally have the chance to make his own choices regarding his life.

Gavin had done something to him, Hank was sure of it.

"Connor!" Hank called out across the bullpen. Connor lifted his head slightly, but he didn't make eye contact.

Gavin answered for him. "What are you lookin' at, Hank?"

Hank was aware of Gavin's eyes fixed on him with a death stare. Others in the precinct had tuned into the energy, and Hank realized this was neither the time nor place to discuss Connor's new accessory.

"I was hoping Connor would be my partner on some of these android cases I'm gonna take a fresh look at," Hank explained.

Connor glanced at Gavin. Gavin shook his head. "Not here, Connor. Our contract only extends to our personal lives. Here, we're at the whim of our delightful Lieutenant and the Captain. You're on your own. Go on. I know you can handle it."

Connor followed Hank through the maze of desks that led to their own. Hank tried to make things as normal as he could as they took their places opposite one another, but his eyes slipped to the collar as he sent Connor the relevant case file data.

"You must have questions, Lieutenant," Connor said. "I assure you, my personal relationship with Gavin will not affect the quality of my work here."

"I didn't think it would." Hank tried to keep the huffiness out of his tone, but he knew it was there. He didn't know Connor had a personal relationship with Gavin up until five minutes ago. Let alone one of a sexual nature.

Perhaps he was jumping the gun. The collar didn't have to mean anything. The look of possession in Gavin's eyes—well, maybe he'd been reading into it too much. Gavin's mention of a contract—people made private agreements about all sorts of things. Perhaps Connor was helping him clean his apartment or something.

He wasn't convinced by his own shaky logic, and the look of uncertainty in Connor's eyes didn't help his growing anxiety. "I'm starvin', Connor. How about we go to Chicken Feed and review the case files there?"

"As you wish, Lieutenant." Connor followed him out of the precinct, but said nothing. Hank unlocked his Oldsmobile in the underground parking garage and sat in the driver's seat as Connor let himself in the passenger side and shut the door. Hank put his key in the starter, but didn't turn it. A pregnant silence hung in the air, and Hank drummed his fingers on the center console.

Hank realized if he wanted a discussion, he was going to have to be the one who started it. "What the fuck is goin' on, Connor? What's the collar all about, huh?"

Connor stared down at his lap. "I've decided to become Gavin's pet."

Hank blinked. "Explain to me what that means, because to me, it sounds like you've given up your free will to have sex with a man who despised you up until last weekend."

Connor seemed to shrink further into himself, a shadow of the man who'd stood up to CyberLife and won. "You don't understand. It's what I want."

Hank tried to keep his growing anger out of his voice, and only half-won the fight. "You're right. I don't understand. Explain to me how you risked your life to fight humans, won your freedom, then turned right around and gave it away again?"

Connor actually blushed. Hank reached for the cigarette packet in his jacket pocket and lit up. It wasn't like Connor could die from lung cancer, and he needed something to take the edge off. His hands were shaking as he took a drag, and he realized his blood pressure was up.

"Deviancy opened up a number of irregular thoughts and desires which were not part of my original programming." Connor gazed out of the window. "Among them, the need to be debased and humiliated."

Hank blew out a mouthful of smoke. "Not to be condescending, but you've been free for what—two weeks? How can you possibly know what you want long term?"

"The contract I have with Gavin is not permanent. He agreed to help me figure out what I want. That's all. I can end our agreement at any time with our safeword, or by removing the collar."

"You're not being coerced? You're doing all of this willingly?" The car filled up with smoke, creating a curtain between them.

"I understand your concern, but if you believe I'm a living being with free will, then you have to accept that I have the right to relinquish that free will if I so desire."

Hank closed his eyes. Connor was unfailingly polite, but he would have preferred the android tell him to fuck off directly. He sighed, blowing out another plume of smoke. He started the engine and tossed the cigarette butt out of the window. He was lost in thought as he drove them to Chicken Feed, though he found he'd lost his appetite long before he pulled in.

***

Hank hated that he couldn't take Connor at his word. There was no knowing what technology was inside that collar. It could be controlling his functions, for all Hank knew. He wasn't satisfied with Connor's explanation. 

He watched Connor leave at the end of the day with Gavin from the vantage point of an unmarked police car. Connor kept his head low, walking two steps behind Gavin.

"Hurry it up," Gavin complained. "We don't have all day, you fucking tin can." Connor sped up his pace, climbing into the back seat of Gavin's cherry red sports car. Gavin revved the engine and backed up at speed, turning it around on a dime and accelerating out of the garage.

Swallowing his guilt, Hank started the engine and took off after them. It took some skillful driving to stay behind Gavin without losing him, but Hank had been in his fair share of stakeouts and car chases. He knew how to trail a suspect without being caught, and judging by the reckless nature of Gavin's driving, he had no idea he was being pursued.

The chase led Hank to Gavin's apartment. He'd picked Gavin up from here a couple of times, but he'd never been inside. He watched Gavin and Connor enter the building through a pair of sunglasses, his hair tied back in a ponytail. He waited, reading while he kept one eye on the door. If they were into the kink scene, they'd probably go out tonight. It was Friday, after all, and Detroit's bars and clubs were bursting with newfound energy now that the human residents had returned.

Sure enough, about an hour later, Gavin and Connor emerged from the apartment. Gavin was dressed all in black, a handsome guy if Hank had ever seen one. Connor didn't look so bad himself, a white button down shirt leaving the top buttons open and relaxed. Leather pants hugged his frame, showing off his ass. Gavin had spent some money dressing Connor up, and Hank experienced a stab of guilt that he hadn't paid Connor such attention. Maybe if he'd taken Connor clothes shopping instead of meeting up for a casual chat and a hug, he'd be in Gavin's place right now.

Was he jealous? Hank laughed out loud in the car. Fuck, he was. While he'd been too busy giving Connor space to figure himself out, he'd gone and found someone else to explain it all to him. Someone who was quite happy to tell Connor that his place was on his knees, sucking humans off.

Gavin's car pulled out, and Hank followed them to a small club in a seedier part of town. Gavin stopped to chat to the doorman, then led Connor inside. Hank made his move, strolling up to the doorman. The bouncer looked him up and down, visibly turning his nose up.

"This is a members-only club, sir, with a dress code—"

Hank did the only thing he could think of, and whipped out his badge. He flashed it at the bouncer. "Lieutenant Hank Anderson, DPD. I'm tailing a suspect who entered your club. Don't make a scene and blow my cover, all right?"

The bouncer's eyes narrowed. "What's this suspect accused of?"

"Android trafficking. You don't want to be in violation of the amended American Androids Act so soon after its passage, do you?" Hank hated abusing his power like this, but if Connor was in danger, he had to help him out. He owed that much to him for saving his life during the deviant investigation.

"All right. But don't cause a scene. You sit at the bar, you keep tabs on your guy, and you leave when you're done. No arrests inside the club. _Comprende_?"

"Loud and clear," Hank muttered. He wandered into the club, wondering what kind of establishment this was. The club was dark with a neon aesthetic, the kind of thing he imagined android fetishists would go for. It was packed with people and androids of all stripes. A large stage stood in the middle of the dancefloor, and a human male pole dancer was strutting his stuff, clad in the tightest, smallest thong Hank had ever seen. He couldn't help but look. It had been years since he'd been with a man, and the old flame rekindled at once.

He swallowed and looked away. He was not here for that. He'd come for Connor, and nothing else. Gazing around the club, he noticed Gavin and Connor disappear into a back room. He weaved through the mass of bodies, ignoring the many sets of eyes on him and his gaudy striped shirt. Someone yelled out "Hello, Daddy" and Hank swallowed, keeping his eyes set on the door. He didn't have time for distractions. Connor might be in too deep. Connor might need him.

Hank opened the door. He slipped inside and stood behind a crowd of men in various states of undress. The room was fairly small. Couches lined the inner walls, and the floor in the middle was padded.

Connor knelt in the center, his eyes set on the floor. Gavin loomed over him, cupping his face in one hand.

"You think you're so pretty, but you're just a fucking machine. Made to be used by humans. Isn't that right?"

"Yes," Connor whispered. It was so quiet Hank could hardly hear him, despite the fact this back room was soundproofed, the thudding of the club a million miles away. The crowd was silent except for their breathing, all eyes on Connor.

"I can't hear you," Gavin said.

"Yes, sir. I was made to be used by humans, sir."

"Good, because these fine men are all going to use you, Connor. They're going to shoot their loads inside you and leave you in a puddle of semen and piss. It's what you deserve."

"Thank you, Master." The look of rapture on Connor's face gave Hank pause for a moment. Did he really want this? Had Hank misinterpreted Connor all this time? He'd been ready to intervene, at gunpoint if necessary, to grab Connor and get out of this place, but he stood firm, wanting to see how this unfolded.

Gavin pulled his dick out and started to piss on Connor. The clear liquid dribbled down Connor's face, dripping from his hair and onto the mat. His nice clothes were getting ruined, the white shirt turning transparent as it clung to his body, but he didn't see a bulge in Connor's pants. Gavin shook his dick off and tucked himself back in his pants. "Urinal's all yours, boys." He stood back and watched as several men at a time pissed on Connor. Connor opened his mouth, letting the urine swill around his mouth before it dribbled down his chin.

The erection tenting in Hank's jeans filled him with a shame so deep he couldn't even begin to explore it. He'd wanted to worship Connor, to elevate him, but watching him be degraded like this might have been the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes upon.

The men finished up. Gavin moved in and whispered something into Connor's ear, before helping him remove the piss-stained shirt and leather pants. Hank had never seen Connor naked before, but it was clear to him now that Connor had been equipped with a vulva complete with a tiny dick. That was why he hadn't been sporting an erection in his pants. Hank started to wonder if he was intruding. Connor hadn't given him permission to see this, but now he was here he couldn't look away.

The scene was almost tender, until it wasn't. Gavin stood up and with a swift kick to the back sent Connor sprawling to the piss-soaked mat.

"You're so disgusting, Connor. You're a whore, only fit to piss and come in. A human-shaped toilet and fleshlight pretending to be human."

Connor tried to get up, but Gavin grabbed him by the back of the neck and pinned him down. With his free hand, he unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. With no preparation, he angled his dick at Connor's front hole and pressed inside as Connor cried out and clawed at the slick mat, struggling to get purchase.

"You're so fucking wet, you little slut." Gavin looked up at the audience and made eye contact with a man towards the front. "You. Get down here and feed him your cock."

The man stepped forward and waved his dick in Connor's face. Connor opened his mouth, the slick shaft pushing past his lips. The sight was so erotic that Hank's dick ached, a powerful yearning possessing him like a living entity. He wanted to part the crowd, go to Connor, and join this orgy, but he remained rooted to the spot, a casual observer who didn't belong here.

"Fuck," the man gasped, as Connor took him down to the root. Gavin was thrusting hard inside Connor, and Hank knew it wouldn't be long before he came. The man up front pulled his dick out of Connor's mouth, rubbing out his orgasm furiously. He came all over Connor's face and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

With a gasp and a guttural groan, Gavin thrust one… two more times and sagged, pulling out. 

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" Gavin asked the crowd. "This plastic hole ain't gonna fuck itself." He slapped Connor's ass and pulled up his pants, sitting down on one of the couches. Someone handed him a drink, and he sank back in his seat to watch the proceedings like some kind of mob boss, a smug smile on his face as if he owned this town.

A guy with a huge dick was next up, and a smaller guy offered Connor his dick to suck. Hank watched with rapt attention, eyes on how eager Connor seemed to be, whining and moaning as he was filled with load after load. His collar glinted in the low light, and Hank wondered… this couldn't really be Connor, could it? Gavin had to be controlling him somehow with that thing. The good boy he'd known wouldn't be into this kind of shit. No way.

Hank's erection flagged, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. Many of the guys came and went, and the crowd was thinning until it was just Gavin, Hank, Connor, and a few other guys, and then just Gavin and Hank, hiding in the shadow behind the doorway, ashamed to be seen.

Connor was a come-covered, debauched mess, beautiful in his decadence, like a rare prize waiting to be claimed. Hank's feet moved of their own accord, out of the shadows and into the light. Gavin's eyes flashed with surprise, but Hank ignored him, coming to kneel before Connor, who was now on his knees.

"Connor…" Hank whispered his name. He reached out and thumbed a string of thick, gooey come from Connor's eyebrow. Connor looked dazed, and Hank wondered if Gavin had him under his control. He had to know.

"Hank…" Connor lowered his head, hiding his face. "I didn't want you to see me like this…"

"I'm sorry," Hank whispered. Connor reached out and fondled his erection through his jeans. "You're beautiful, Connor."

"You too, Hank?" Connor's pupils were wide as black holes, sucking Hank into their universe. "Show me."

"No." There wasn't much in the world that could make Hank Anderson blush, but he was blushing now, ashamed of his erection. He shouldn't want Connor to be in this condition, used by so many guys. He came here to save him from Gavin's control, but he had to admit he wanted Connor. 

He fought the urge to do as Connor asked. It would be so easy to lower his fly and let his cock fall out. Connor would give him the best blowjob of his life. Perhaps he'd even get to shoot his load inside that juicy hole, breed this boy while he moaned and whimpered.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not unless he could be certain it was what Connor truly wanted. He reached for the buckle fastening the blue collar around Connor's neck, but Connor reached up and grabbed Hank's hand with his own.

"I have to know Gavin's not controlling you," Hank whispered, aware of Gavin sitting mere feet away.

"You should know that already," Connor replied. "If you truly accept that I'm a living being, then you have to believe that I can make my own choices, as an independent person with agency of my own."

"It's only a collar," Hank argued. "Just take it off for a moment."

"No. It's proof of a contract. If I remove it, my agreement with Gavin ends. Besides, I don't want to. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. If you are truly my friend, you'll believe me. Trust in me, Hank." Connor unbuckled Hank's belt and unzipped his fly, lifting Hank's huge cock out of his boxers. Hank gasped, desire clouding his mind. He wanted this more than anything. He'd craved Connor's touch since the day those big brown eyes had bored into his soul and proclaimed "I can be anything you want me to be, Lieutenant". But consent was important to him. Connor had already been used and abused by CyberLife. The thought of becoming a monster involved in enslaving Connor was enough to give him chills. The best sex in the world wasn't worth destroying a life for, and Connor's life was more precious to him than most.

"I believe Connor's made his point clear," Gavin interjected. He leaned forward on the couch, erection tenting in his pants. "What will it be, Hank? Will you trust Connor and give him what he wants, or will you reject him and walk away? The choice is yours."

Hank thought about Connor's gasps and moans as he took all those cocks. He'd orgasmed more than once. Even now, coated in come and piss, he emanated an aura of power and control, as if he was exactly where he wanted to be, and Gavin and Hank were merely his servants.

"I don't want to humiliate you, Connor," Hank confessed. "I want to worship you. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes upon."

"Hank?" Connor's eyes had blown out wider still, his brown irises barely visible at all.

"Spread your legs for me," Hank whispered. Connor did as he was asked. His little dick stood erect, his hole open beneath it and dribbling with semen. Hank lay down on the wet mat and braced himself on Connor's thighs, licking the sensitive folds. The taste of come and piss was strong, but this was Connor, and he deserved this. Hank grasped his dick between his lips, sucking on it slightly as he flicked it with his tongue.

"Hank!" Connor gasped.

"Gross, Hank!" Gavin laughed. "Fuck, you're worse than the robot." Hank ignored him. He sucked at Connor's hole, swallowing wads of come left by other men as Connor writhed beneath him. He was aware Gavin's semen was in the mix, too, and that thought aroused him more than he cared to admit. His dick was rock hard, pinned beneath him, desperate for release, but he ignored it in favor of Connor's building orgasm. Connor's fingers knotted in his hair, and Hank kept sucking and licking until Connor almost screamed, his whole body twitching involuntarily as he came.

Hank sat up and wiped his mouth, aware of the stupid grin on his face. He knew he should be disgusted at what he'd just done, but he didn't feel an ounce of shame. He licked Connor's face, cleaning the semen off it, and Connor seemed to melt in his arms.

"Did you clean me so you could breed me, Hank? You want to be the only one who has a chance of putting a baby in me, don't you?"

Hank drew in a sharp breath. How did Connor know about his breeding kink? Or was it a lucky guess? His dick twitched, leaking heavily. A few strokes inside Connor and he'd be done.

Gavin cleared his throat. "Remember who you belong to, Connor. You're my hole. I may have given permission for those men to use you, but I don't recall inviting Hank."

"I'm sorry, Master." Connor bowed his head. He crawled over to Gavin on all fours and pulled out his dick. He started to suck him off as Hank watched. Gavin kept eye contact with Hank, asserting his dominance.

"Go on, then," Gavin said. "Use his hole. It's what he wants." Hank looked to Connor for confirmation, but his eyes were closed, his head bobbing on Gavin's cock, his lips stretched around him. Hank moved around to the back, lifting his hips to expose his hole. He slipped two fingers inside, feeling how wet he was.

"You're right, Connor. I wanna fill you up," Hank growled. Connor bucked against his fingers, trying to fuck himself on them, and Hank withdrew. He covered his cock in Connor's slick, rubbing the head against Connor's slit until he was groaning on Gavin's dick. Hank pushed inside, tight heat engulfing his cock, and he had to bite his lip to keep from coming right then.

"Connor, fuck, you're perfect…" Hank closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation of being inside Connor, Connor all around him, this man his whole world and more.

Gavin came with a sharp cry. Hank felt the convulsion in Connor's throat move through his whole body as he swallowed and that was enough to drive him over the edge. He came hard, his animalistic grunts leaving his throat hoarse afterwards. He pulled out, leaving Connor's hole a dripping, sopping mess.

Hank seemed to come back to reality in the aftermath. He sat down on the mat, emotions flooding him. He'd never imagined sex with Connor being like this. But then he hadn't really let himself know Connor, had he? He'd imagined showing Connor the ropes like he was some rookie, but Connor had gone and learned all by himself what the world was all about and what he wanted from it.

He wanted Gavin to debase him, but Hank wanted to treasure, worship, and idealize Connor. The two competing mindsets were not compatible in the long term, and it pained Hank to get to his feet and zip up his fly. Connor had made his choice, but this had been one hell of a consolation prize. He didn't look back as he headed for the door. All that he wanted was behind him, wearing Gavin's collar, eager to be called a tin can and a plastic hole. Hank could never do that.

"Hank." It was Gavin's voice that called him back. He thought about continuing to walk, but knew if he did, he'd be walking away from this night forever in his dreams, wondering what might have been.

"Yeah?" The door invited him back to the real world, but he wanted to stay in this fantasy a little while longer. He turned slightly to look over his shoulder. Gavin's hand rested on Connor's shoulder. He hadn't heard them conduct a conversation, but maybe they didn't need to.

"The contract is negotiable," Gavin said. He took his hand off Connor's shoulder. "If you're wantin' to make it more than a one-time thing, that can be arranged. Hell, I might be interested in gettin' some of that big piece too, Hank. I never knew you were packing a monster."

Hank chuckled, but he let it trail off. "That all depends on what Connor wants."

Connor gazed up at him from the mat. "I'm thinking about how I would like you to press your soft cock into me, Lieutenant, and empty your bladder inside."

Hank's cock twitched. "Jesus," he gasped. "I was thinkin' more long-term, but, you know, we can take it a day at a time if that's what pleases you." He walked over to where Connor sat and pulled off his jeans and boxers, setting them aside. He pulled Connor down onto his half-hard cock and kept him seated there while he thought about other things. Finally soft, he let his bladder go.

Connor gasped. Gavin reached in and played with Connor's dick, tugging on the small nub as piss leaked out of Connor's stretched hole. Hank finally pulled himself free and a rush of water trickled out of Connor. He came, shooting more of Hank's piss out of him as he jerked in Hank's arms.

Gavin smirked. "See, Hank? Connor wants to experiment. It's what he needs now that he's a deviant. I'd rather he do it with us than with some strangers in a back alley who might kill him afterwards. I've been keepin' him safe ever since I found him crawling around shady clubs."

Hank nodded. "I'm sorry I painted you as a villain. I didn't give you enough credit."

"You gave me all the credit I deserved." Gavin shrugged. "I'm not a great person, Hank. I enjoy debasing Connor. I get off on treatin' him as less than human."

"But when it counted, you were there for him."

"Well. We contain multitudes, I guess." Gavin pulled on his jeans and Hank did the same, wondering how they'd gotten to this place of understanding. He'd wake up tomorrow morning and doubt any of it was real. It sure seemed too good to be true.

Gavin stared down at Connor. "Connor, clean up this fuckin' mess. With your tongue if necessary. I don't want a surcharge for fucking up the room, got it?"

"Yes, Master," Connor said. Gavin left without another word.

"I'll help you," Hank said. "Just tell me where the mop and bucket are."

Connor shook his head. "I want to do this. It gives me a sense of purpose. I know you don't understand me fully yet, but I have faith you'll come to know me, in time."

Hank nodded. "As you wish. See you at work tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, Lieutenant. Thank you… for indulging me. And for keeping an open mind."

"I've had to reconsider my opinions more than once, lately." Hank shrugged. "I guess that's a good thing, right? Character growth and all." He opened the door and was drawn back into a world of neon and loud music. It wasn't a place he would have sought out by himself, but he didn't regret coming here. As he learned more about Connor, he was exploring new aspects of himself, as well, leaving behind the past and wandering into an unusual and exciting future.

In some ways, he was finding his own freedom, and it was exhilarating.


End file.
